Crossed Lovers
by TotalFangirl985782
Summary: Kagome's school has officialy closed down. Now as a last resort, she must start the year at a totally new place- Ouran High School! Follow the flow as Kagome must overcome the pressures of a new place, an infuriating host club, raging hormones and...a curse? Who will win Kagome's heart? And what about Haruhi? Is there a certain half-demon in her future?
1. New Beginnings

A/N **I sooo wanted to do an InuYasha fic. I worked really hard on this chapter; it took me about three weeks. I'm writing names like this: First middle last, like we say in America, instead of last first like in Japan. Sorry for my stinginess, but it's too confusing. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. My review box is open, so tell me what you want in the story! I'm open to any ideas, so send them in! Reviews will be recognized!**

**Sorry about the women line, not intended to offend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or InuYasha, but I'm hoping to become rich and famous someday and eventually own them! Unfortunately, that will probably never happen. But one can dream! X3 **

**Set: A hospital room. **

Pain flashed across her face. Gasping, she twisted in on herself, contorting her features into an unrecognizable mass of person. This is what your average woman looks like, folks.

"GET THIS FREAKING THING OUTTA MEEE! NOW!"

Your average woman in labor.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SIDE EFFECTS! GIMME SOME SHOTS! NOW! BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" The doctors were scuttling around frantically, upturning furniture as they searched for the correct medications. "AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! I'M WAITING! AHHH!"

"I've got it!" A petite little nurse shouted, upon recovering a syringe that had rolled under the counter when the flailing mother flipped the table on its side. She had wanted a natural birth, she said, but she had caved after about 10 minutes.

"STAB ME WITH THAT MEDICNE NOW!" The nurse shivered. This woman was just plain scary. "STAB ME OR SO HELP ME SWEET JESUS I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" After quickly disinfecting it, (much to the mother's dismay) the nurse injected the painkillers and sedation mixture into the veins running through the woman's wrist. The woman noticed the nursemaids' name-tag. The woman spoke, slurry now, in a slightly sedated voice. "Linda M-Milda-Yaki, huh? Lady Milda, allow me to th-thank you. I-I just wanted to say-to say thanks for helping me out. I knew that this…child w-would be a hard b-birth. I-I wanted to intr-introd-tell you, m-my name is Izayoi." She didn't even get to see her child before she died.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

**(Later in the day, Nurse Milda-Yaki PoV)**

I lost her. She almost made it, and I lost her. Shit. I kicked a can on the sidewalk, silently berating myself for my insolence. This is all my fault. If only I had been quicker, we wouldn't have lost the mother. Sure, the child is alright, but I lost the mother! I walked alongside the gutter, having flashbacks to my own quick motherhood escapade. _I saw me, ten years younger, laughing, my face free of the wrinkles earned from years of grieving and anguish. I saw the soldiers, lined outside my doorstep to tell me Harold wasn't going to come home. I saw Abigail, my beautiful Abigail, cold and still in the coffin, a result of a rare heart condition undiagnosed until it was too late. I saw my tortured, weeping body, broken from pushing too many hours working at the hospital, trying to ensure other mothers wouldn't go through what I had. _I thought back to today, that mother's face as she whispered her last words to me_. "Call him…*cough* call him…InuYasha."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I arrived home. Home sweet home, I thought to myself as I glanced warily around my 1 bedroom apartment. I felt so terrible, I couldn't bring myself to worry about how I was going to pay this months rent, where I was going to get back the money I borrowed from my neighbor, Daily. I couldn't even bring myself to get up when the doorbell rang. All I could think about was the kid I delivered today. InuYasha. He was so cute. But…odd. I mean, what day-old already has a full head of hair? I mean, I've seen it before, but not like this. Not down to the shoulders. And certainly not white. I'll admit, I thought something was odd about that kid, even before I noticed the ears. The ears… They stuck up on top of his head. Not like any baby I'VE ever seen before. Like a little fox. Or a dog. Or a kitty. They were so unnatural. But…not, at the same time. It was only when I checked up on him at the NICU that I realized something even more strange. His hair was jet black, and his ears were gone. Or so I'd thought. Later I found small, perfectly normal human ears on the correct sides of his head. Odd. I remember shaking my head. I must be getting old.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(Scene: A different place)**

It was an easy birth. It was natural, no complications. Kun-Loon wanted her birth to be perfectly natural, and it was. She wasn't pumped full of chemicals either. She came out clean and easy. The birth took place next to a spring in the woods. Her mother always liked animals_. A forest meadow was a suitable place for birth, _she thought. And games. She always loved games. Especially one. Kagome Kagome, it had been her favorite as a child. かごめ かごめ. Kagome, it could also be used to symbolize star. Or light. Such a pretty name. It meant "lost." If she had a girl, that's what she would name it. If a boy transpired, she would name it Akihiko. 明彦. It meant, quite literally, "bright prince." At the moment of birth, Kun-Loon was blinded by a sudden flash of light. It came from everywhere and no-where all at once. _Kagome, _she thought. _Light. Lost. _And then she was gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(Another different place)**

"WAAAAAHH! WAAAAAHH!" The little boy screamed out of his lungs. Wisps of beautiful auburn hair adorned the crown of his head. The birth was over. So why was she still feeling pain? "AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" The mother yelled as pain ripped through her stomach, and she doubled over.

"There's another one!" A nearby doctor shouted. Her face would have clouded in confusion if not for the pain. _Another one? I have a second child? _A few minutes later a second baby was born, identical to the first. She named him _Kaoru _meaning _fragrant, _and the eldest _Hikaru _meaning _radiance._ They had to keep them in separate bins in order to keep them straight. Even the mother had trouble telling them apart. To make it easier, she dressed Hikaru all in pink, and Kaoru all in blue.

As they got older, they grew increasingly close with each other and away from everyone else. They knew loneliness, but didn't understand true loneliness because they always had each other. They always had someone to sit with at lunchtime, a recess partner. But even so they were cut off from the rest of the world.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

No one understood loneliness like Umehito Nekazowa. Born the only son of two rich, never-at-home parents, he spent his early years playing with the young blond maid his parents employed. Miyako-Chan, as he called her, (even though she was a maid) died a quick but tragic death one day, after being struck by lightning as she did the family's washing one day. Umehito had lost his only friend. Stricken with grief, he began spending more and more time in his room, isolating himself from his family, even refusing to let the replacement maid tidy up his room while he was in there. He began to linger in the darkness, refusing to come out even for family meals. Though "family" meals usually consisted of him, sitting at the end of a big table alone, with maids scurrying around him doing this and that. Sometimes he wished for a friend. Seeing his loneliness, one of the younger maids notified his parents, who then attempted to replace Miyako-Kohai with a chain of young maidens. Unsatisfied, with his current "friends" Ume-Chan set off to make his own friend, one who wouldn't stay with him only because of his parent's finances. So he crafted a little puppet made of felt to be his forever friend. He christened it Beelzenef. When he was finished, he softly muttered "Watashi no Sukoshi Neko." Oddly enough, this was the same thing his mother muttered at his birth. Watashi no Sukoshi Neko. My little cat.

**A/N I worked so hard on this chapter, but it still seemed to be much shorter than I wanted it to be. I'm not sure exactly how this story is going to play out. I know where I'm going, but I'm not quite sure how to get there. The next chapter is probably going to be the hardest for me. I never seem to be able to get the story going. This is the story I talk about in my poll, which would make me very happy if I were to have some votes. Let me know what you think! Until next time-Kisses! ~FanGirl~**


	2. We're just getting started

***A/N My goodness I'm so ecstatic! I truly _cannot_ believe the response I got to the last chapter! Six following, three favorites, _and_ three reviews in less than 1 day?! I got so totally juiced I just had to start typing the next chapter. I am now _incredibly_ inspired, thank you all! And happy holidays!**

* * *

Growing up, the twins were… rambunctious. Litanna _couldn't_ know how to handle them. Their limitless energy drove their mother insane! Although she noticed that when they went out in public; they talked to no one. Perhaps it was because she dressed them effeminately. But the worst day by far was when the first day of elementary school arrived. They stood silently. She could still see them to this day, linked hands, closed mouths, expressionless faces. They walked silently into the room, no emotion. They said a word to no one; they simply walked over to a set of chairs and sat down, staring at the wall. They didn't even say goodbye to their mother.

* * *

Their moms PoV

Dear Diary,

I will never forget that sight. My precious two boys, all I had in this world, soundlessly plodding into the room, hand in hand. I could not imagine what they might be thinking. It brought a tear to my eye to see how fast they were growing up. It seemed like only a few days ago she had brought them home from the hospital. Could they really be in Kindergarten already? I wonder just how long it will be before they are ready to let go off each other and go off on their own and be individuals. They are like a single person; speaking in synchronization, matching footfalls, acting as a single body. What will happen to them next, I wonder? What could the future possibly have in store for them?

Litanna

* * *

Middle school was a horror for the young InuYasha. The other kids stared at him, and he didn't know why. They were curious at first, but their curiosity soon turned to wariness. He was exiled, excluded from everything. Met with glares and hatred, how could anyone maintain a personality full of anything other than bitterness? Until the move.

* * *

Nekozawa lived in the darkness. He lived _for_ the darkness.

* * *

"Who can solve this equation?" A multitude of hands flew into the air. "Let's see… who really wants to solve it?" I did. I was always a wiz at math. But it's not like I could raise my hand. With my brother sitting emotionless next to me, I just couldn't summon the courage to do something apart from him. I didn't let him see. I didn't let them see. I just couldn't bring my raw emotions to life like Hikaru could. I kept quiet like the child everyone expected. And, like always, I sat emotionless as someone else answered the question.

The door opened and a child entered. He seemed very strange to us all, wearing a black hood like some kind of spook.

"_Hikaru_," I whispered. "_It's a vampire!" _The class exploded in giggles as the strange newcomer was led to the seat on my right side. I inched closer to my brother like I was scared of being bitten and clasped my hands over my neck, to the enjoyment of the rest of the class. The strange boy stared at me with rigid intensity. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tried to avert my eyes, to no avail. I hoped the newcomer wouldn't be a new student in our kindergarten class. The boy's dark hair looked greasy and dirty, which didn't seem to match his chubby childhood face. He was a beautiful child, as pretty as any guy can talk about another guy. _Beautiful? What's wrong with me? He's a creepy little kid! And he's still staring at me! "_Hikaru, the scary vampire is looking at me!" Then he spoke, and as he spoke, he pulled a tattered-looking cat puppet from the depths of his robe.

"You better stop making fun of me! Just watch! If you do, then Beelzenef The Curse Doll will put a curse on you! I swear! You better not!"

The class stifled laughter at the strange little boy we soon came to know as Nekazowa. I kept sneaking glances at him the rest of the day. He never looked back.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, graduating with highest honors, please step forward." I was somewhat nervous, hearing those words. I had been waiting to hear those words my entire life. I was completely frazzled. I just knew I was going to trip on my long robe. But this was my moment. I had studied like crazy to get here, battling imaginary monsters in my dreams along with the dog-eared guy. I had no idea who he was, or if he even really existed. All I really knew was that he would not get out of my dreams. I began my assent towards the podium. I wanted to hear those words again. "_You_ _Graduate_."

"Unfortunately, I will probably never hear those words," I muttered to myself as I sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I thought back to my dream. I had seen my brother and grandfather in the crowd, but my mother was nowhere. I remember searching the crowd. I wondered where she had gone. "My dreams are getting pretty messed up. I keep switching between thinking of mom and dreaming of the dog eared guy. I was starting to think of him like that. One word: The-Dog-Eared-Guy. I really don't know what my mom has to do with anything. I've never thought that she could be gone. I mean, there was her whole I-passed-out-during-your-birth story she's never let me forget. And of course there was that whole cream-cheese accident that I'm not allowed to mention. But other than that, my mother has always been here for me. I guess I just never thought about her as a person like anybody else, perfectly capable of dying. These dreams have made me appreciate what I've taken for granted before it was too late. My mother is my constant companion, my rock in a tough place, my best friend. I thought to myself, what would I do without her?

As I sat down at the breakfast table, where my idiot little brother, Sota, decides to share a story with everyone.

"I went past your room last night, and I heard you talking in your sleep again!"

"Really?"

"Yes, you were saying, "Oh Thank you, thank you. I really don't deserve this, oh it's so beautiful!" Over and over again. Who were you talking to-your boyfriend?"

"That's ridiculous; you know I don't have a boyfriend. I was actually dreaming about mom."

"Mom? Again? How many times have you dreamt of her this past weekend? Jeez, she's only been gone for a few days!"

"I dreamt I was at my high-school graduation, and I got my diploma. But mom wasn't there, even though you and Grandpa were… I don't know it was weird. But still somewhat nice, I mean the graduating part. You know I'm starting to think we'll never find a school for me to attend. I mean, haven't we looked at every school in the surrounding area and none of them are even almost suitable.

We had been looking frantically for a high school ever since we received a letter in the mail stating that the high school I had been about to apply to had been shut down! Figures though, I look forward to going to this school for my entire life, and the year before I go there it's shut down. Figures. I had the worst of luck, I wonder if it's hereditary.

"I just hope you find one so I'm not stuck with you during the day," Sota said, flipping through the mail. "Oh look! Kagome! It's a letter from your cousin, Renge!"

"Renge? I haven't heard from her in ages! I wonder what she could possibly want to contact me for…" I tried to get the envelope but Sota jumped out of the way, laughing. I chased him around the table in circles until he finally agreed to let me see it.

"You can see it… But only after I read it out loud!"

"Alright, go ahead, but if you get grossed out by girl stuff you can't complain."

"Yeah Yeah." He cleared his throat.

_**Kagome,**_

_**How have you been doing? I heard from a contact that that school you applied for shut down, so I took the liberty to go ahead and send in an application in your stead for the school I attend. You've heard of Ouran haven't you? Our host club is legendary! You should totally come and join, because you were accepted! Teehee, you should get your acceptance letter soon! I had to pull a few strings, but you're totally in! You have to accept, because when else will you get another chance to go to an elite school like Ouran? Auntie Mabel said you can come and live with us for a while as it's so far away! I'm clearing out the guest bedroom now, but you can always have sleepovers in my room if you want to! There are so many interesting people here that I know you would just love to meet! And don't forget you can always go back to your house on vacations and stuff! So just think of it as a sleepaway camp, only much longer, and you learn stuff, and…well you know, its school. And I haven't seen you in such a long time, it'll be great to hang out again! I can't wait to see you here! **_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Renge**_

* * *

_** Haruhi**_

"But Dad! What do you mean we're moving! This was mother's house! We can't leave now, not when she has just barely gone!"

"I understand how you feel, but there are reasons. First off, I know and you know how hard you worked to get this scholarship. And we also both know that you are never going to get an opportunity like this again! And thirdly, I think it would be good for both of us to get away from here for a little while. Too many memories. I have a proposal. Come with me for three years, and if you still don't approve we can move back after that. What do you say?"

"I guess, but I still don't know how exactly you expect me to approve of this."

* * *

No one's PoV

The silver doors gleamed as they opened for the first time that school year. They stood open, empty, awaiting the onslaught of students that would soon ravage the hallways. They did not recognize the eight groups of students that filed in separately, without even an inkling of how their destinies would soon intertwine, and how each would soon become a major component in each other's lives.

* * *

***A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm kind of excited, getting this up, so I wanted to make a quick shout out to you awesome people out there, the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed! For the reviewers,**

**Millions of Blue(- Congratulations on being the first reviewer! And no I changed my mind about Kagome's mom… but what about those dreams? Possible foreshadowing? ^O^**

**Ain'tgotnone- I'm sorry if you thought the first chapter was a bit too weird, I hope you liked this one a bit better. Please keep in mind I wrote that chapter about two years ago, and just now created this new account and finally posted it. I'm sorry if this story isn't exactly what you're looking for but it can't be helped, I can't improve if you all don't tell me what to work on! ^-^ So I thank you for your opinion, even if it was negative I think even the negative reviews help me to better myself. So please review no matter what you have to say. Hearts, hugs, flames, advice and corrections welcome!**

**And lastly-**

**MoonWatersLight- Your review was just what I needed! Thank you for liking the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last! I tried to get this up as soon as possible!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	3. This is chapter 3

***A/N Haha I'm back! Another chapter for my lovelies! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, I'm aiming to make this story longer than just a few chapters, and I'm attempting to get as many chapters in as possible before I have to go back to school and have no time to work on it. **

**On a separate note I wanted to let you all know that the first few chapters will be mainly from several different points of view. But as the story goes on, it will mainly be from one or two points of view, to make it easier on you guys and less confusing.**

**Also I know the first chapter was kind of weird, but it's pretty hard to write about people giving birth without it being slightly odd.**

**And now, reviews!**

**Shadowkitsune- yes there are going to be pairings, quite a few of them actually, and don't worry about having InuYasha/Kagome pairing, because that's not who I have in mind. I know exactly who Kagome will be paired with, but it's a secret for now. **

**Aintgotnone- I'm glad you liked this one better, and I hope you continue to like it.**

**MoonWatersLight- I'm really trying to update; and thank you for liking the story enough to review and tell me about it!**

**Opinr- Thanks for your review, and I hope I can keep it interesting.**

**Millions Of Blue- I'm not completely sure about yaoi or yuri yet. I have a poll up to see what pairings people want for Haruhi, (because I have no idea yet of whom she should be paired with) but no one has voted on it yet so I'm not sure what to do. Kagome is Renge's cousin in my story, and I haven't read OuranHigh, so my story is off the top of my head. I really can't remember what years the different students are, so I guess I'm just going to make them all freshman unless I come up with a different idea later. It just makes everything easier. Thank you for your review again!**

***whew* that was a lot of typing. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

_Kagome_

"So this is it, Renge? This is the infamous Ouran High School I've heard so much about?"

"Isn't it lovely? I know you'll have such a great time here. I can introduce you to the Host Club and, I bet you'll make tons of friends! Wow, I could just eat three bowls of rice, I'm so excited!" Renge started pulling me by the arm. She dragged me up staircases and down hallways so quickly my head started to spin with the newness of it all. "Here we are, this is the principal's office. He's already expecting you so go ahead and introduce yourself. And after school, I can show this lovely little manga shop I found the other day!"

She pushed me roughly through the door, and I struggled to keep from face-planting into the plush carpet. I straightened up and found myself looking straight into the brown eyes of Yuzuru Suoh. I blushed and did a clumsy curtsey as I attempted to stutter out a greeting. He looked at me intently before he spoke.

"So you must be the commoner everyone has been excited about. Haruhi Fujioka, I presume?"

"W-who? My name is Kagome Higurashi; m-my cousin Renge recommended me." Recognition flashed across his face at the mention of my name.

"My apologies, Miss Higurashi, but there has been quite the commotion throughout the school since Miss Fujioka is going to be the first commoner to be accepted into Ouran by scholarship."

"Miss Fujioka? I haven't heard anything about her. Will she be in any of my classes?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I do, however, have your class schedule." He rifled through the papers on his desk before coming up with a thin manila envelope which was presented to me along with a look of dismissal. I understood the hint and clumsily scuttled out the door. Once outside, I leaned heavily against the wall and sighed. First impression? Fail. But I guess I can't really talk about humiliation, at least my dignity was mostly spared and my clothes made it through without any embarrassing displays. I could only imagine what the day would bring. And now, to find my first class.

* * *

_Haruhi_

This place is ridiculous. I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet? Geez, is there not one room in this school that is peaceful? I thought about mom, and how she would feel about me coming here. I came across an empty-looking music room, and quickly slipped inside. Little did I know what a mess would await me on the other side. Well, maybe I should rephrase that. The room itself wasn't a mess, quite the contrary. It was a beautiful room, the slight scent of rose petals drifted across my olfactory membrane **(*A/N – XD isn't that a lovely sentence? XD ) **as I took in the scenery. Lovely rose-colored furniture was arranged neatly into sections, and six elegantly dressed bishie lounged in a premeditated position around the divan centerpiece.

"Welcome," I was greeted with suavity. I sweat-dropped as I realized exactly what I had just walked into.

"Th-th-this is a host club?!" I asked nervously. Nervous on the outside but frightened out of my wits on the inside. So much for a nice quiet room to study in. I attempted to flee but somehow the door I had entered through had locked. Or maybe I was just too frantic in my attempts. I froze in my tracks as the two auburn-haired voices spoke in perfect synchronization. They spoke simply.

"Oh wow, it's a boy!" They commented. My face burned a fire red enough to toast a marshmallow. **(*A/N- Oh yeah, I went there! XD) **A different voice made the acquaintance with my auditory nerves. (**Quite a phrase, isn't it? XD)**

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this boy is in the same class as you?"

"Yes," the twin voices replied, "but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The young, debonair gentleman looked down with a smirk and addressed me with impeccable grammar.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, mister honors student." He was interrupted by the more awkward looking fellow with the blonde hair. He popped up next to me and exclaimed aloud.

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honors student we've heard about!" I turned around slowly, surprised and a little bit scared.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Why your infamous! It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into THIS school as an honors student, Mr. Fujioka." I stuttered out a thank you as I was grabbed unexpectedly from behind. I tried to escape as the gent started a spiel, and I don't even think I heard half of what he said.

"You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy! It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others!"

"I think your taking this "poor" thing to far…" I started to say, but he cut me off again, not even noticing that I spoke.

"Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now; long live the poor! We welcome you poor man, to our world of beauty!" He flung his arms up and random flowers and sparkles flew at my face. _How is that even possible? How can flowers just appear out of nowhere?_ I thought offhandedly.

"Well, I'm out of here." I started to make my exeunt, but my retreat was cut off by a childish voice pulling me away from the door.

"Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something that's so cool!" That pushed me over the edge. How come these people thought they could treat me so informally? Just because I wasn't as rich as them, that doesn't give them the right to not show me respect!

"I'm not a hero; and WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?" I calmed down a little, but I was still so mad I didn't see an expensive looking vase on a pedestal. I guess sometimes even a flashing arrow isn't enough for me to notice some things. Dad says that that is one of my main problems, that I don't notice things enough. I guess my intelligence doesn't cover some things that it probably should… but at least I'm not a total airhead like these people are. Well you obviously know what happened with that vase. If you don't, then why are you even reading this story? First impresson? Fail. I don't really want to narrate that part. Too painful. I wish everyone could just forget about it and move on. Unfortunately, everyone just seems to get caught up on that all of the time. Especially Kyoya. Ugh, it's like everyone looks down on me just because I am not as rich or beautiful as everyone else. I don't look special, I don't feel special, and there's really not much that's exceptionally interesting about me. Special. You know, once, just once in my life I wish something really special would happen to me. I would like to know someone with something special about them.

* * *

***A/N- So how was it? Did you like it? I personally don't think it was long enough but I didn't have access to my homes computer so I've been typing on every computer I could get my hands on that had Microsoft Word. In fact, right now I'm at a collegue's work cubicle in a town an hour away from my own! But I guess I have to be done with this for now, my banana popsicles are melting!**

**Tata! ~Fangirl~**


	4. New Development?

**A/N- Yet another chapter! It's getting harder to write as I'm getting back into school and everything, but I'm trying! Here's a question I need to have answered- What Pairings do you want? I already know Kagome and Haruhi, but as for all the other characters, I'm not completely sure where I want to go in those directions. And if I don't know where I'm going, its kind of hard to get there. All you have to do is go to the review box and say Tamaki-x-?, Hikaru-x-?. It's not that difficult. And I'm not asking because I want reviews or anything, but because I'm honestly struggling. **

**And Now!- Millions Of Blue- Olfactory is the sense of smell, like auditory is hearing. Thanks for your review!~3**

**MoonWatersLight- Which Sentence? And I updated, hope it was quick enough! Thanks for taking the time to talk!**

**Hope everybody likes this chapter, because the second and third parts were a pain in the butt to write. Anyways, Enjoy!~**

…**..**

Kagome

I am now officially lost. Fantastic. I started out looking for room 504, and ended up somewhere down near the basements. This place was like a castle. If I wasn't careful, I might just end up swimming in the moat. I grimaced. I hope it doesn't have crocodiles. _"Is there anyone in this building that's willing to help a poor little lost soul like me?!"_ I sighed, exasperated.

_"That depends on how eager you are when you say "Anyone.""_ A voice echoed behind me. I whirled around, startled by the mysterious creamy voice that greeted me. I couldn't quite see who it belonged to, he was around the corner, and shrouded in the darkness. The dimly lit hall was illuminated only by a porpoise-shaped wall sconce every few yards. I must have appeared startled, because the silken voice chuckled darkly at my response. _"I would be delighted to accompany a fine jewel like yourself, but that only stands if you are true to your word and are willing to accept me." _He bowed low, sweeping his velvet cape along the floor like in an old fashioned movie. I hadn't noticed until now the long cloak that hid his frame. His jet black hair was bold in contrast against his pale skin. He didn't look like he got out much. I chuckled at the thought, thinking anyone else in this elite school would be above such petty things like sunlight. He probably didn't want to damage his beautiful skin. I snorted. Typical. He tilted his head in a confused fashion. He probably wasn't used to such things as ladies snorting. But I'm a real person, so I guess he'd just have to put up with that. Assuming he spent any time with me. I thought about his smooth talk, his low, velvety, sultry voice, and wondered if he was one of these famous hosts Renge always blabbered so much about. But she'd explained all of them to me in clear detail, and this man didn't seem like the shallow, lovely prince of the hosts she had imagined. Not to say that he wasn't princely, she'd admit in a second this man was the closest shed ever come to a fairy tale story. Prince fit him to a tee. Almost, if not for his appearance. But mannerisms? Strike. He didn't seem like the cold and calculating glasses wearing Kyoya, nor the newbie, who wasn't described to me like this at all. He obviously wasn't one of the mischievous twins, or the boy-Lolita type. My best guess would be the one she called Mori-Senpai, but he was missing the cutie boy who was supposedly always at his side. Something told me this man had no part in anything related to the host club. He seemed much too dark, like a fallen angel.

I started to back away involuntarily. He looked up, confused at my retreating form. I swallowed nervously and forced my feet to stop. He looked me in the face then, and for the first time, I saw his features. He flashed me a dazzling smile that made my breath catch in the back of my throat. I saw his long, thin cheekbones, and then I saw something that stopped my heart.

It was his eyes, gorgeous sapphire rings that took my breath away. The color was dark, like the color of sea water crashing against the cliffs at night at the bottom of some stormy Scottish castle. They were like deep pools, swirling around and around, melding slowly with my brown ones. His gaze was almost hypnotic, in a way. I blinked quickly and looked away. No. I wouldn't allow myself to become involved in fairy-tail shenanigans. I probably wouldn't get anywhere with this guy. So why did I get the feeling I knew him already? Heck, I didn't even know his name. For all I knew he was some creepy stalker guy that hangs around in dark corners waiting for susceptible teen girls. He probably did them all in, after they were taken in by his hypnotic eyes and compelling smile. I wonder if he preferred an ax or a knife.

He lifted an eyebrow as he waited for my response. I realized I'd been standing there dumbly like a stuffed doll and shook myself out of my trance.

_"Of course, I would be honored to have you accompany me."_ There. See what he'd make of that. He looked up and smiled. He straightened and held out his hand for mine. I clasped it and looked into his eyes.

_"Then away we go."_

…

InuYasha

It's official. I hate this place. I stalked the halls of Ouran Academy, looking for a place that I could, well, DO something. It seems like everyone here grew up together friends. Friend. It's a concept that I can almost understand, unlike love. THAT I'll never understand. I just don't get how a person can make you feel all giddy and different? How can a single person change someone else's mind set? Sure, I was friends with Miroku, but how does that change me as a person? Especially if it's a woman that's doing the changing? I'll never love a woman. Sure, I can be friends with one, but it's not up to what everybody is describing. The closest thing I've gotten (and will probably ever get) was the strange admiration I held for Kikyo back at my old middle school. But that wasn't love, I didn't get like, butterflies or anything when I looked at her. The other boys there would stare at her with odd eyes and salivate, but I never got why. I overheard them, once, talking about her.

"Yeah, she's a real looker. I would totally get her if she wasn't always around that creepy Sasha guy. We look at her and he's always one step behind her, glaring like an irritated eagle. But she's totally hot."

"I know what you mean, it gives me shivers, the way her hair always flows behind her when she runs."

"I know right?"

I didn't know what they meant. Were they admiring her beauty? I guess I never really noticed her before. Maybe it was because I had grown up with her since we were small. I guess growing up and seeing her gangly adolescent years never really left me. I've never really seen her as more than a friend. I admired her, that's for sure, the way she stayed with me in the hospital the early years of my life. But the hair thing just confused me. Maybe it was because my own was so long. I guess I just always thought it was too bulky for a women's slight frame. Plus with both of us together, it would be a heck of a lot of hair. Whatever the reason, I preferred the short, cropped look on a woman, especially the petite ones. But I haven't met anyone here at this stupid school that I liked. I want a girl with a brain that can actually think. I mean I'm not the smartest one attending but I can't stand all these chirpy little birds with pink fluff for brains. They're just plain annoying. But I've officially given up, I haven't found a single one I think I could even be _friends_ with. If I ever do, I think I will be thoroughly surprised. I saw a room that looked kind of empty, so I entered. The sight that greeted my eyes was astounding. I had never expected to see the seven men that were there, but I expected even less how much these men would become integrated into my solitary lifestyle. Especially the petite one with the short brown hair…

…

Haruhi's Diary

Dear Diary,

Well It seems that I am officially a host. Not that it was by MY choice or anything. But as I do it more and more it seems to become more natural. A girl came in today with Renge, and she looked different. Not bad or anything, but just more real than all of the other shallow girls I've spoken with today. She had black hair and brown eyes. She looked around the room dubiously, like she had never seen a room quite like this before. I studied her reaction and remembered my own. I blushed furiously at the memory, and she noticed, she looked at me oddly. Renge was busy explaining how the host club worked.

"So I just choose one of the hosts and we have tea for an hour? That seems pretty dumb" The girl asked, incredulous. Renge turned red and stuttered out a reply. I guess she had never met anyone, excepting me, who appeared so disinterested in high society life. It was kind of nice, I guess. Tamaki sauntered up to the girl, and began to introduce himself.

"Hello my flower, may I introduce myself? My name is-"

"Tamaki, right?"

He looked up astonished. Obviously the idiot didn't realize that if she was hanging out with Renge she probably has seen countless photographs of us and details of all of our personal lives. Still, he seemed amazed. He went chibi and started jumping up and down like a maniac, yelling "YESTHAT'SMY NAME! HOWDIDYOUKNOWTHATAREYOULIKEA MINDREADERORSOMETHING?! THATISSOCOOLHOWDOESITWORK? WHATAMITHINKING NOWCANYOUTELLME?!"

She looked up at him skeptically. "Pancakes." Apparently that was the right answer because Tamaki went ballistic with joy until he passed out.

I looked at the girl apologetically. "I'm sorry. Don't mind Tamaki, he's just a total spaz most of the time."

"Oh that's all right. So I just…pick somebody?"

"That is correct," Kyoya said. I believe you already know quite a bit about all of us, so I'll make the introductions quick. My name is Kyoya Ootori. This klutz here is Tamaki, you knew that already." Tamaki jumped off the ground and was immediately once again his suave self. He took her hand gently.

"I am the princely type, my flower. I hope we can get a chance to get to know each other better."

"Ignoring that, the rest of us. These are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous type."

"Hiya!"

"This is Haninozuka Mitskuni, the boy Lolita."

"You can call me Honey!"

"Accompanied by Morinozuka Takashi, the serious type. And lastly, Haruhi Fujioka, the natural."

"Haruhi Fujioka… that sounds really familiar… But I can't place it… Oh well, I guess we can talk for a while while I try to remember…

…..

**A/N- Sorry it took so long! I lost my flash drive and totally forgot about the story… but its up for now! Unfortunately, I have a bunch of stuff going on so it might be a while before next chapter… but nevertheless the story WILL go on! Tata's!**

**~Fangirl!**


	5. The Fifth Installment

**Back again!**

**Reviews!**

**InuKag4evertogether**: **Thanks! Read on and you'll see! ;D**

**Musical cake: Will do! I'm glad you like it! Here's another chappie for ya!**

**And to the rest of the readers-read on!~**

* * *

_Haruhi_

The girl turned out to be incredibly easy to talk with. As we sat down, I learned her name, and a little bit of her history.

"Kagome Higurashi," she had declared bluntly. Blunt, I like this girl. Even before she told me about her family's shrine, and her not-so high society upbringing. _She's like me. _I had thought. I looked at her and beamed. Then I spoke.

"I have a feeling we are going to be friends."

* * *

_Kagome_

"I have a feeling we are going to be friends."

_Friends? With this guy? _He was a _boy_, I can't share secrets with a _boy. Even if he is a beautiful boy. _I stopped my thoughts. This guy, Haruhi, wasn't beautiful. Beautiful was the guy I had met in the hallway. Beautiful was his catlike gait, his old-fashioned way of speaking, his sapphire eyes. No, Haruhi Fujioka was not beautiful. But he was extremely down to earth, had an easygoing air about him, and was a great conversationalist to boot. We talked about _everything_, from the stock market, to the local news, to even the weather forecast. And best of all, he never made a single comment about me being here on scholarship. I could see why he is a club favorite; he could perform his job well. Maybe I could become friends with him after all.

* * *

_Nekozawa_

I thought back to that girl I met earlier today. I sat down on a plush stool and shook my head. I was so confused. I spoke to her. I had actually spoken to a girl. _Why_? I had no idea. I had never done that before, excepting my mother and nursemaids. When I heard her desperate shout, I responded, almost instantaneously and most certainly against my will. I can remember the encounter very clearly.

"_Hey Prez, could you stop by the art room and bring me some more black paint?"_ Reiko had asked me. I remember sighing and complaining. I did NOT want to go up into the light part of the school right then. I was in a foul mood. But, as the club president, I couldn't very well do nothing while she was working so hard to make these posters all by herself. I obviously had no talent in design. So I left that task up to her, and went on my way to retrieve the requested paint. I had rounded exactly three corners when I heard something. I stopped at the next corner without crossing it. Then I heard a voice. A decidedly feminine, exasperated voice.

"_Is there anyone in this building that's willing to help a poor little lost soul like me?"_ she asked, purely rhetorical. Why, then, did I speak from behind the wall?

"_That depends on how eager you are when you say "anyone"_." I found that I had responded. Well, there was no turning back now. Panicked, I flashed one last fleeting look at Bellz and stepped out into her view. She looked startled and I laughed nervously. I thought back to the shoujo manga story I read while visiting Kirimi's room one day. I tried to imitate the smooth way the man had acted, and suddenly bowed with a flourish. Then I heard a chuckle. She was laughing at me!

I managed to hide my embarrassment in some innocent confusion. She looked up suddenly and started backing away. I could do nothing but look up in perplexity. Suddenly, she stopped. Completely bewildered and out of options, I did the first thing that popped into my head. I smiled.

I saw her look into her eyes, and I saw her stop. I can think of no words that could adequately describe what color her eyes were. I only know that when I looked into her eyes, some part of me… way deep down in my chest, became hot and my brain stood still as if in a trance. Looking back on it now, I wonder if she had put a spell on me. To do it without my knowledge, she must be one hell of a magician.

She became as stiff as a curse doll. I anxiously awaited her response. Had I come off to strong? Ah, the complexities of speaking to girls. No wonder I had never done it before. It was more stressful than the final step of making the Algorath potion.

Suddenly she relaxed and gave me her answer. _"Of course, I would be honored to have you accompany me."_ Those were her exact words. And as she said them, she actually took my hand and walked with me down the hall.

As we walked, I talked. And as I talked, my jitteriness went away. I asked her what she was looking for.

"Room 504," she answered. "But I have time before I have to be there anyway." I smiled. I rather enjoyed her company. Not like Beelzenef or Reiko, but in a different way. More…wild.

_Don't get too comfortable _Beelzenef's voice in my head warned me. _The last thing you need is some kind of tension in your life._

"_Shut up!" _I chastened him. He would get no voice in this matter. As I escorted her around the school, I had the best time I'd had since before Miyako-chan died. I stopped suddenly at this thought. I hadn't thought about her in a long time. The girl stopped laughing as she saw the pained look in my eyes. She knew something was up. For a woman, she was pretty smart. I looked up at her and realized we were standing in front of room 504. Sadly, I gestured to it and she followed my line to its target, she appeared humbled as well. But she could never guess the reason why I had sobered up so quickly. I could tell she wanted to lift the mood. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

Startled, I started to pull back, but she began to speak.

"Can you meet me here after class?" she asked earnestly, innocently.

I gasped out a reply. "Uh, yeah… I…um, sure." She flashed me a huge smile and darted into the classroom, but not before leaving me with a blushing face and a smudge of lipstick on my nose…

* * *

_Kagome_

I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter as the minute hand moved closer to the six. Class would end soon. And then I could meet-uh… hold on… Class would end soon and then I could meet… oh. I didn't know his name. I blushed. Oops. Well I guess I could just ask. But how does one ask? Just nonchalantly, "Hey guy I have been spending a large amount of time with, what's your name?" That's no good. Jokingly? "Hey, it's so funny, I just realized, I don't know your name?" That might work.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class, I stood to gather my things. As I went to stand by the wall to wait, two shadowy figures appeared in front of me. I froze up unintentionally, waiting for them to move past. But they didn't. The figures moved closer until their faces came into view. I gasped. They looked like thugs, scars and all. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut. _"If I don't look at them they won't approach me,"_ I thought. Suddenly I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open and I let out an involuntary scream before I felt a cloth slip over my mouth and my world went black.

* * *

_Nekozawa_

I felt odd, waiting around for a girl. I'd never done that before. Why was I doing it now? Really, what did I know about this girl? And she was taking forever. The bell rang for lunch fifteen minutes ago. I felt too self-conscious to peek into the room… so I ended up just hanging around the doorway awkwardly. A few groups of girls passed by me, looking like they were scared out of their minds. I heard a few whispering, _"What is HE doing here? He never comes over to this side of the school, do you think he's haunting or something?"_

That irritated me. The girls in this school were idiots. Like I was some ghoul hanging around _haunting_ them. If I was going to haunt anyone, why on earth would it be them? I scoffed offhandedly. I started tapping my foot. I got into a rhythm and started snapping my fingers as well. _Tap-tap-snap. Tap-tap-snap. Tap-tap_-_**BAM**_! I fell down as a short young girl ran into me at full speed. She had long, ponytailed blond hair and large blue eyes. She looked very familiar, but I just couldn't place her. As I landed on the floor, she did a flip over my head and landed on her feet.

"I'm Sorry!" she yelled, as she sprinted away. As she vanished at the end of the hall, my face became acquainted with the floor yet again as another pair of feet landed on my head. And another. And another.

By the time I was able to peel my face off of the floor, the three figures had disappeared. I stood to brush myself off, agitated. I looked down and noticed… OH NO! As I looked sadly at the sight beneath me, tears started rushing down my face. I let out a cry. "Bee-Bee-BEELZENEF!" I wailed, distraught at the sight of his face defiled with a shoe print.

* * *

_Kagome_

I woke up groggily. I looked around the dimly lit room to see the two brawny men who had done something to me. I was strapped to a chair with a spotlight shining on me. I couldn't see much and my brain was fuzzy. I heard a high pitched voice.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" _

I looked up to see her push the two grown men aside. She walked and stood beside me.

"_Kagome Darling!"_ She purred.

* * *

**A/N Well THAT took forever. I really didn't want to end this chapter here, but I realized how long it had been since my last update. SO- I'm Sorry! I'll try to be quicker next time!**


End file.
